


No Need To Apologize : Please Do

by naturallesbain



Series: 100 Followers Celebration! [3]
Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Depression, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, cursing, jally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturallesbain/pseuds/naturallesbain
Summary: "Stop apologizing for other people! You're not the shitty one! with Jally for your 100 followers thing. Could you make it an angsty hurt no comfort? Thank you:)"-anonThis is gonna be containing triggering themes, please read tags.
Relationships: Johnny Cade/Dallas Winston
Series: 100 Followers Celebration! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970545
Kudos: 27





	No Need To Apologize : Please Do

The tensions had been high in Buck's apartment, with a broken promise and a seething man. 

Johnny had told Dallas that he wouldn't go back, yet he did. He promised him that he wouldn't go back, wouldn't put himself in danger of his father. 

He had, though.

He put himself in that danger because he didn't want to bother anyone. He said that he felt like a bother and that he thought it had been a good idea to go back to his house. 

He should've thought about himself. 

Just stop being so selfless for once. 

They were in the bathroom, Johnny sitting on the counter with Dallas standing in front of him, dabbing away some blood from his cheekbone and nose as a seethed with anger. 

Damn Johnny Cade's parents.

"It's not what you think-" Johnny said before getting cut off. 

"Bull shit, Johnny!" Dallas chastized, throwing his hands up in the air in frustration before throwing away the small bit of gauze and grabbing a bandage from his first aid kit, "you told me you wouldn't go back, you told me that you were gonna stay as much time away from _that_ place as you could." 

"You don't get it, do you Dallas?" Johnny said through gritted teeth as Dallas put butterfly tape across the cut on his cheekbone. 

"Get what?" Dallas said as he stepped back.

"I still want family," Johnny said simply. 

"We're your family. The gang is your family," Dallas said, walking away to get water.

Johnny followed, a soft bump and soft footsteps following Dallas.

"A real family, blood family. I want what the Curtis's had. I want blood who likes me," Johnny said while following Dallas. 

Dallas could barely hear the second part, but it made him freeze in place. He missed the Curtis parents just as much as anyone, but Johnny should know by now that parents don't get any better than that.

"Parents from this side of town don't get any better than the Curtis's. I miss 'em, too, but you need to realize that nobody will love you there," Dallas said while turning around.

They stared at each other for a few moments, the tension growing in the room. 

"I'm sorry," Johnny said quietly. 

Dallas was taken back by Johnny's uncalled for apology. 

"Dammit, Johnny!" Dallas said before taking a breath, "stop apologizing for other people! You're not the shitty one!" 

Johnny froze, he didn't know what to say or do. All of his life he'd been told that he was a disappointment, that he should've never been born. 

Johnny took a few ragged breaths before trying to answer.

"You know what, I'm just gonna leave, okay?" Johnny said, voice breaking. 

"Johnny- wait, no, not you, I didn't mean you," Dallas said, trying to call after the younger boy as he dashed out the apartment. 

He was out the door and down the steps before he could even get out of the room.

Dallas sighed and shut the door, sliding down on the wall to the right, covering his face as he thought of his options. 

He could go after Johnny, but that was likely to end in disaster, he could call the Curtis's to make sure that he got there safely, or just hoped he spent the night at either the Mathews, Curtis's, or the lot.

He called the Curtis's. 

He dialed the phone on the side table next to his bed, taking deep breaths and trying not to panic.

What if he went back to his house?

What if he hurt himself?

What if he got jumped?

Thoughts were running through his head, clouding the ringing of the phone until Darrel picked up.

"Who is it?" A gruff and ticked off voice said.

"Its Dal, is Johnny at your place," 

He heard Darrel tsk before answering. 

"What the fuck did you say to make him so damn upset?" 

"So he's at your house?" Dallas said, avoiding the question.

"Answer the fucking question, Winston," Darrel gritted out, irritation lacing his voice.

"I said that he should stop apologizing for other people, he ain't the asshole," 

"You idiot!" Darrel yelled through the phone, "do you realize that all his life he's been told he's an asshole? A disappointment? He thinks he's done everything wrong, he thinks you're angry at him." 

"I'm sorry-" Dallas said before being cut off.

"Good," Darrel said before hanging up. 

He heard the phone line buzz, the emptiness, and silence echoing through his ear. 

He fucked up. 

He fucked up really bad. 

It took him so long to gain that trust from Johnny, just for Dallas to hurt him.

Tears ran down his face as he sat down on his bed, grabbing his pillow to muffle his sobs.

He didn't know what to do. 


End file.
